High school time, Drama time
by SprackenDudes77
Summary: Finn got his heart broken once again, he got rejected by PB, and FP cheated on him, and there was Marceline, broke up with him for another lad.
1. Chapter 1

**17 year old Finn is a high school student in Ooo High school.**

* * *

Finn was getting materials for the 4th period.

"Hey, Finn" Marceline greeted him.

"Oh, hey Marceline" Finn exclaimed, not knowing that his girlfriend was beside him.

"Finn, I wanted to tell you something" Marceline said

"And what is that" Finn asked happily

"Finn, I met this guy Rick" she said sadly

Finn's eyes widen, his breath began to heavy

"Finn, I don't want to be a two timer, so I guess were over" she said, and she walk away with guilt and emotional pain, and leaving him standing in shock. She heard Finn's materials crash on the floor and his sneakers squeaking down the school hall.

Finn began to ran as fast as he could, when a guard tries to block the gate, Finn did a wall run on the guard house, and jump over the fence, when the guard tries to pursue him, the guard stop as he saw a silvery trail following Finn. He knows what the problem is. Finn didn't stop running he pass by Tree Trunk's house, the Candy Kingdom, and the Ice Kingdom. He didn't stop till he got to the Tree Fort. He jumped to the bed and cried. Jake got home quickly as he can, he was getting worry about his bro. Jake saw Finn crying his guts out, Jake tries to comfort Finn, but it was useless.

~~1 week later~~

Finn finally decided to go to school, as he entered the classroom everyone was on their seat he went back to his original seat. (He usually switch seats with Jake just to be with Marceline)

"Hello Finn, it's been a while, where have you been?" Bubblegum asked. But he didn't answered

When Simon, their teacher gave a math quiz, Finn answered it quickly and all his answers were correct and went out of the classroom.(Jake usually gave the class topic to Finn, but he didn't expected that he would studied them)

Finn went to his favorite spot, the bio dome. It has a many field, ocean, desert, mountain, hills, polar region, and Forest. Finn went to the very top of the tree that he planted, more like the Red Wood trees. There he draw his friend Drake an eagle along with his family. At the edge of his eye, he saw Marceline flying closely to him. Finn jump off from branches to branches. As Marceline see this she knows that he don't wanna talk to her, so she flew away, with tears flowing out of her eyes. She was just going to ask if they want to be friend again, then she knows the answer.

~~Dismissal Time~~

"Hey Finn, I'm going to Lady's, is it ok?" Jake asked, Finn nodded as an answer

As Finn walk heading to the Tree Fort, he notice Rick and Marceline flying above him. Finn just ignored them 1 mile away from the Tree Fort; Finn encountered three students from Aaa, looks like gang.

"Hey you" the big one called him, but he just ignored it. Then they began to surrounding him, he knows what they're thinking, they'll beat him up. The first guy charged at Finn delivers a right hook, but Finn easily dodged it with a side step on to right, and countered it with a left jab, and a right upper cut. The second guy tried to kick him, Finn parried it and delivers a karate chop to the neck, causing him to choke, and then Finn kneed him on the head and punched him on the groin loins. Then the last guy (the big one) throws punches at him, but Finn blocked them, and dived backward, and delivered a painful side kick on the head, knocking him out instantly. Finn then walked away and entered the Tree Fort.

~~Saturday Morning~~

Finn and Jake went to school, it was club day. Jake went to cooking club, PB went to Science club, FP went to English club, Finn went to music club along with Marceline.

"Ok, Guys, who's gonna enter talent show tonight?" Ma'am Betty asked, but no one raised their hand. Suddenly Finn raised his, Marceline was surprised, and then she raised hers.

"Oh, sorry I didn't inform you, there can only be one contestant on every club" Ma'am Betty Informed. "So it looks like they're going to be a competition"

"Marceline, heads or tails" Ma'am Betty asked. "Heads" she answered. When Ma'am Betty tossed the coin and caught it, Marceline got the first to sing.

Marceline began strumming her guitar and sang

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The Music club is filled with applaud of the club mates.

"Now let's hear it from Finn" Ma'am Betty announced.

As Finn went to the stage, girls from the music club giggled, and somehow Marceline was annoyed.

Both of Marceline and Finn used guitar, and somehow Marceline was surprised that Finn could play a guitar.

He began to strum he's guitar then sang with a sad, beautiful tone.

_Didn't you want to hear the sound of all the places we could go?__  
__Do you fear the expressions on the faces we don't know?__  
__It's a cold hard road when you wake up and I don't think that I__  
__have the strength to let you go_

Maybe it's just me; couldn't you believe  
that everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

There goes my ring, it might as well have been shattered  
and I'm here to sing about the things that mattered  
About the things that made us feel alive for, oh, so long  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong

Maybe it's just me; couldn't you believe  
that everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
and someday, I might even sing this song to you  
I might even sing this song to you, to you, to you

And I was crying alone tonight  
And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you  
So just come back we'll make it better  
So just come back, I'll make it better than it ever was  
I'll make it better than it ever was

Maybe it's just me; couldn't you believe  
that everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

Maybe it's just me; couldn't you believe  
that everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye and your calm hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place  
Maybe it's just me

Majority of the club shed their tears, even Ma'am Betty.

"Wow Finn, thank you for such a beautiful music" she said, while wiping off her tears. "Now I know who's going to sing on the talent night, it's Finn" Ma'am Betty announced

The girls at the music club began to cheer wildly, causes Marceline slightly jealous. "Congratulation, Finn" Marceline said. "Didn't know you play guitar"

"Then you don't know me very well" Finn said and walked away.

"Look Finn I'm-" she got interrupted by the school bell, and with the shout of joy of the student

When the crowd was gone, there were no sign of Finn, and then she went out of the room. And meet her boyfriend. And together they went out.


	2. I hate this song pt1

**Hi everyone its Spraken, I just wanna say thank you for taking interest on my fist story, and I hope you'll like this one. **

* * *

~~At the Talent show~~

Finn wore a black and white checkered shirt, and a black jean, and white shoes with hi-top, with his bro Jake, who's also, entered the talent show.

~~Several minutes later~~

It was now Jake's turn, he went to the stage and played his violin, he gave the judges Canon music. The judges gave Jake a standing ovation, and Finn applaud for him. Now it was Finn's turn, Finn sat on the stool and began strumming his guitar.

"This is for the guys who got their heart broken" Finn dedicated, then he sang

_I dream a lot, I know you say__  
__you've got to get away_  
_the world is not yours for the taking_  
_Is all you ever say_

_I know I'm not the best for you__  
__But promise that you'll stay_  
_'Cause if I watch you go, you'll see me wasting_  
_you'll see me wasting away_

_'Cause today you walked out of my life__  
__'Cause today your words felt like a knife_  
_I'm not living this life_

As Finn sings a tear slides down his cheek, remembered the emotional pain that he endured

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people__  
__standing in the rain_  
_and no matter where I go_  
_it's always pouring all the same_

_These streets are filled with memories__  
__both perfect and in pain_  
_and all I wanna do is love you_  
_but I'm the only one to blame_

_'Cause today you walked out of my life__  
__'Cause today your words felt like a knife_  
_I'm not living this life_

_All you did was stop the bleeding__  
__But these scars will stay forever_  
_these scars will stay forever_

_And these words they have no meaning__  
__if we cannot find the feeling_  
_that we held on to together_  
_try your hardest to remember_

_Stay with me or watch me bleed__  
__I need you just to breathe_

_'Cause today you walked out of my life__  
__'Cause today your words felt like a knife_  
_I'm not living this life_

The judges were stunned and speechless. Some of the audiences were crying, and from the front row seats, Finn saw Marceline crying silently, she just let the tears flow down his cheek like a river. Judges went to the stage and hugged Finn for giving them a life relating and wonderful song.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for, the judges will announced who will be the winner, in tonight's talent show" Peppermint butler announced.

"And the winner is... Finn" The judges announce unison

In a Shock and Awed expression, Finn was speechless, his bro Jake applaud for him even more. As Finn and Jake was heading to the Tree Fort, still their walking under the moon light, Marceline suddenly appeared right in front of the, Jake screamed little a little girl and shrank into a size of a marble, and hid inside his backpack.

"What do you want Marceline?" Finn asked in a serious tone

"Finn, I've been trying to talk to you for the past two days" she said

"Shouldn't you be with you Boyfriend?"

"Finn, Me and Rick are now done" Marceline said

"So? What's in it for me?" Finn asked

"Finn, I just want to be your radical dame again" she said, as she look down to the ground

*sigh* "I don't think I'll let you in Marce, after what you did to me, sorry my answer in no" he answered sadly. Then He just passed her by and went inside the Tree Fort. Finn could feel what Marceline feels right now, but he shakes it off his mind, he went up stairs bringing his backpack, and he opens it he saw Jake whose asleep, Finn only smiled and went to bed.

~~3 months later~~

Marceline finally give up, the next morning Finn went to school, early, the sun hasn't still arose. He decided to use Red rock pass as his route to the school, then he saw Marceline on a hill. When Finn look to the east direction, the sun was about to rise, and he was shocked. Finn sprinted to save Marceline, he was racing against time. He dived in and touched the ground, and said "igloo!" Then an Igloo appeared above them and blocks the sun light. (he actually learnt it on Ice king's Ice ninja manual)

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Finn shouted

"Killing myself, I'm tired of being all alone" she said as she hugged her knee. "Besides nobody cares anyway"

*sigh* "I care" Finn suddenly blushed after realizing what he just said.

"So does this means were together again" she asked as she moves closer to Finn.

"Just give me... A, no... Few day to think about it, just don't kill yourself" he answered."Tunnel of Snow" The a tunnel was created preventing a sunlight from entering

"Come on" Finn grabs Marceline and pulls her towards her cave using that tunnel.

"Go and change" Finn said

"Why?" she asked

"We-W-Well just go to school together" Finn blushed cause his struggling to catch his words

Marceline grinned and went to inside the house excitedly. She was getting ready to go to school with Finn.

"Oh glob, what have I put myself into?" his face palmed himself

~~Several minutes~~

Finn and Marceline Finally arrived school, and every girl at school were looking at them. (Except for lady) Marceline could tell that they're jealous, even FP and PB. (Which they regretted for the things they've done to Finn)


	3. I hate this song pt2

**Hope you like it and um, there a slight word that.. You know... Bad word**

* * *

~English time~~

"Okay class, I want you to make poem, as much line as you want. If it's one up to three lines I won't accept, and I will mark you absent" Simon told the students

~~After several minutes~~

"Okay class, finished or unfinished pass your paper" Simon said

"Hey Jake did you finished your poem?" Finn asked as they got out the classroom

"No, poem is hard man" Jake answered

"Nah man, you just need an inspiration"

"Oh yeah, who's your inspiration?" Jake asked

Finn's face began to blush, Jake raised an eyebrow. "Oh I know who your inspiration is. It's Marceline" Jake smirked.

"Nah man, it's not Marceline" Finn lied, and his cheeks were crimson red

"Your caught man, your still in love with Marceline" Jake teased

"Shh! Yeah ok I'm still in love with Marceline, so what?" Finn said whose getting annoyed.

"Go back to her?" Jake said

"I'm still uncertain, maybe, Oh man what's wrong with me?"

"Ok dude, just think about it" Jake said, and waved at Finn, as he joined Lady walking down the corridor.

Finn decided to go to the newly designed waterfall at the bio dome. He sat behind the raging water of the fall, then Finn was startled when Marceline turns visible.

"Hey Finn" Marceline greeted him

"Oh, Hey Marceline didn't know you were he-" Marceline interrupted Finn with a Kiss

"Marceline? Are you okay?"

"Finn, I heard you talking with Jake, is it true? That you still in love with m-" Finn kissed her lips, they kissed passionately for seconds.

"Finn? So this mean were together again" Marceline asked

"Ok Marceline, I'll give you another chance" Finn answered

"But, you told me that it would take few days" Marceline said

"Nah forget about it" With this Marceline hugged Finn

Then Finn whispered something in Marceline ear.

Blood are red, and my eyes are blue  
My life would be useless  
If I didn't have you..

"Come on, class is about to start" Finn whispered

"Ok" Marceline and Finn walk out of the bio dome the something went up in the school, FP suddenly played their song. (It was Intramural day, still classes ongoing) Finn heart began to crumple with the memories and pain the he kept inside his heart when FP left him. And his eyes began to water.

'Fucking song' he said to himself

Then Marceline shakes it off with a kiss, but when FP saw this from the third-floor window she began to steaming red hot. (Luckily the school is Fire Proof)

~~Later in dismissal~~

Marceline and Finn were walking by the beach shore; still she brought her umbrella, till it was sun down. Then they lie on the sand looking up in the sky. Finn sat up and took his guitar.

"Marceline, I dedicate this song for you" he said as he strummed his guitar

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down__  
__It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_  
_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_  
_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_  
_So please just break the silence_

The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turned into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I have just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off you

I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired, my world just flipped, turned upside down  
And turned around, say, what's that sound?  
It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder  
My heartbeat is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive

The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turned into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I have just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off you

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up and let your love right through me

'Cause that's what you get  
When you see your life through someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I have just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off you

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I have just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off you

"Oh Finn" Marceline wrapped her arms around him, and slight kissed him

"Finn, um, will you walk me home, and sleep beside tonight? Marceline asked

"I-I-I love... I mean yes" This made Marceline to giggle, when Finn struggled to catch his words, she finds it cute, very cute.

Finn and Marceline heading back to the cave, Marceline went inside the house, while Finn check outside like someone's following them, when Finn entered the house Marceline suddenly kissed Finn, then she closed the door behind him. They float up stairs and threw Finn into the bed, then she landed atop of him and began kissing him, before things got carried away Finn said something.

"Marceline stop, before thing get real frisky" Finn whispered

"Why?" Marceline asked, felling disappointed

"Because I'm not ready for this, yet" Finn said with a smile

"Oh" Marceline's hair covered her left eye when she look down, Finn sat up and kissed her.

"Hey don't be sad" Finn tries to comfort her. "Can you promise me something?" Finn asked with a sweet voice.

"What is it? She asked

"On my 20th B-Day, will you... You know... Turn me"

Marceline hand began to tremble, her lips were shaking, and her eyes began to water. "Why?" She asked

"I want to be with the girl I love forever" he answered as he wipes a tear off her face. "Come on lets go to sleep" he invited her. They lie together in Marceline bed, she wrap her left arm around him and pulled him close to her and she let their forehead lay each other and went to sleep.


	4. Gone, but alive

**Sorry for making you wait, there was an exam. And I hope you'll like this one.**

~~1 year later~~

Finn is now 18. Finn was sent to the principal's office, for the principal has something to say to him. But when Finn heard it, he was devastated.

"So what happened?" Jake asked in concern, fearing his bro is in trouble.

"I've been transferred" Finn said, who was in shock.

"You've been what?! Jake shouted.

"The principal just transferred me, to the Academy of Aaa" Finn answered

"I've gotta find Marceline" Finn left Jake, whose also in shock.

Finn searched the whole campus, but there were no sign of her. But when he searched the bio dome, he saw her by the sitting on a rock beside the fall.

"Finn" Marceline ran to him and gave him a hug; she felt Finn's hug was getting tighter. She knew there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Marceline were not going to see each other for a while" Finn answered.

"W-Why?" when she separates, she saw Finn, who was in tears.

"I've been transferred to another school, it's very far away" Finn said it with a broken heart.

Marceline felt her world shatters, tears began flowing out of her eyes, and Finn hugged her. She buried her head her head in Finn chest and cried.

~~Few Hours Later~~

The air service arrived at Ooo, Finn bid goodbye to his friends and Marceline kissed him for the last time. When they departure from Ooo, Finn cried himself to sleep.

"Hey wake up" Finn heard a girl's voice

Finn slowly opens his eyes, and saw this beautiful human. She has a blond hair like him, has blue eyes, peach skin, and just about his age.

"Hey come on sleepy head, were gonna be late" she said

*Yawns* "Late for what?" Finn asked

"School duh, the name's Fionna by the way" she introduced

"Finn, nice to meet you" Finn said

"You too" Fionna replied

As Finn and Fionna walk to the Academy, Finn was suddenly called by the principal.

"So Finn, your here cause you grade and skill is acceptable, so far you the second most highest grade in your year level. I'd expect you to behave in our school, avoid fighting if possible. And do your best in everyday's challenge" The principal said. "I'm Bill, Douglas Bill" He introduced.

"Um, who's the first?" Finn asked.

"Bonnibel of the Candy Kingdom" Bill answered.

"Oh.. So, can I go, so I couldn't miss anything in class" Finn asked timidly

"Hold your horses, here's your locker and dorm key, and the schedule" Bill gave the keys and schedule.

"Thank you" Finn said gratefully

When Finn got out, he saw Fionna waiting for him in her Navy School Uniform Style Sweet Hem Embellished White Shirt and Blue Skirt. (Still Finn is not sure if that the uniform for girls around here) Finn showed her his locker number, she told him to follow her. Finn notices something outside, saw two colossal bio domes.

"What's That?" Finn asked, just to be sure.

"Oh that? It's the bio dome. You should go there this recess" Fionna invited.

"Yeah I'll think about it" Finn replied

When they got to the locker, Fionna hurried Finn to get his materials or they'll gonna be late. Finn grabbed his Holographic Book, some pen and notebook.

~After the class~~

Finn decided to go to the bio dome. When he got there he saw a similar tree (Like his tree back in Ooo) He climbed to the same spot, and saw a peregrine falcon with its family. Finn took out his note book, and began to draw it, and somehow the falcon seems okay with it.

"Hey you're in my spot" someone called him from below, When he looked down he saw Fionna.

"Sorry I didn't know" Finn apologized.

"It's ok" Fionna called, when she got to the top she sat in front of him.

"So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to draw this falcon" Finn answered.

"Here let me see" Finn gave her the notebook, Then she lie her legs on the branch, and lay her upper body in Finn's chest and her head on Finn's left shoulder. (His legs were hanging) Finn cheek began to go scarlet. She began to flip the pages and saw Marceline and Jake.

"Who are they?" Fionna asked

"That girl was my girlfriend, Marceline and the other guy is my bro, Jake" Finn answered.

"Hey their name rhymes" Fionna exclaimed

"Whose name rhymes?" Finn asked

"My sister Cake the cat" Fionna answered.

"Oh, so she has some magical-" before Finn could finish, at the edge of his eyes he saw an axe flying towards him.

He pushes Fionna off the branch and then he got off the branch. (He followed Fionna falling) He uses his hook blade. (It was given by Jake when he want to climbed his tree, back at Ooo) His blade caught a branch, and fortunately he caught Fionna's arm. Then he began swinging her to a nearby branch, she caught it. Then something lunged at him, he was was being pushes to the ground, fast. Then he used reversal now he was atop of him, then they both hit the ground, still the impact affects him. Then the man slowly stand up, his a vampire.

"Marshall what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Finno shouted, as she jumped down from branch to branch.

"You cheated on me? For him?!" Marshall shouted back

"What are you-. Marshall we broke up a year ago"

But he didn't listen, he did a hand sign, then his axe flew back to his hand. Then Finn did the same thing. "Cryogenic freezing blade of katana" Then a Katana appears, and it was really freezing cold. (I meaning its creating a fog) Marshall swings his axe, but Finn blocked it. The axe began to freeze; Finn kicked the axe, causing it to break into pieces. Finn threw a smoke bomb, Marshall was blinded then Finn delivered a spinning ninjutsu kick, Finn jump unto him and delivered a massive punch on his chest, causing Marshall to run out of air. Then he punches him in the stomach, causing Marshall to lean down in pain. Finn elbowed him and stomped his face. (He didn't squished it of course) When Marshall tries to get up, Finn did a low swipe kick, making Marshall to fell down again. Then Finn punches him. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right and another massive right hand. Marshall was knocked out.

"Come on" Fionna grabs Finn's hand, and they got out of the bio dome and went to his dorm.

"Oh, you got a cut on your cheek" Fionna got a safety kit from her back pack.

"There" Fionna said as she placed a bandage on his cheek

"Thanks"

"No problem" Fionna replied.

"Announcement, There will be no class this week, cause we will be preparing for the festival. It's gonna be very noisy" Bill announced.

The students shout in joy. "Hey you should see our home" Fionna grabs Finn's hand and dragged him to the grassland.


	5. Never too late

~~At Fionna's Tree Fort~~

"Cake I'm back" Fionna called, as she enter the Tree Fort

"Oh hello hon, Why are you so early today?" Cake asked

"We have no classes for 1 week" Fionna shrieked, then she climbed to her room.

"Hey we can have an adventure like old times" Cake called to her.

"Yeah that would be great" Fionna replied

Fionna left the door open, so Cake went to close it. But when she got to the door, she saw Finn.

"Oh Fionna, whose your boyfriend? Cake called loudly.

Finn's cheek turn red, Fionna came down on her adventure clothes. (But without the hat)

"Cake! His not my boyfriend!" Fionna shouted as her face blushed.

"Alright hon" Cake rolled her eyes.

"So where are we going?" Cake asked

"Hey why don't we wrestle with the Amazons" Fionna suggest

"Yeah, great idea, its been a while" Cake replied

Fionna and Cake lead the way, Finn was meters away from them, searching for something. Then a water cannon splashed Finn, and he was completely wet. Then Water Prince appear along with his 18-year-old sister. (Same school, probably from the other classroom)

"I'm so sorry" Erica (Water Princess) apologized, still she was laughing a little

"Erica, still you laugh when you shot a person with a water cannon" Michael (Water Prince) scolded his sister.

"Nah, its okay, I still got a spare in my backpack" Finn said. "Only thing is, the Tree Fort is very far away. And I can't change in a place like this" Finn said calmly

"Let me take care of that" Michael the put Finn inside a water orb, then Finn changes his clothes

He step out of the orb. (Miraculously he didn't get wet) He was wearing his Black and white checkered, black jeans, Black and white sneakers, and a long jacket. Erica Blushed as she sees him, Then Finn waved at them, and tried to catch up with Fionna and Cake.

"Something tells me you have a crush on that human" Michael smirked

"What?! No I don't... I mean If... I'm not in love with that human" Erica stammers, clearly her face was bright red

"Oh man! you... You should see your face" Michael laugh so hard

"Michael!' she shouted and started to walk away

"Come on sis, you know I was just joking" he called as he struggle to catch up, cause his still laughing.

~~At the Amazons~~

Finn didn't do anything, he couldn't wrestle cause there all women, so he went into the forest. There he heard a scream, he sprinted to that area and saw Erica being chased by a highly ranked Fire Templar. (Fire Elemental) Finn leaps in front of him, using his Cryogenic Katana. (Which is very lethal against Fire elemental)

"Step away buffoon" the Templar ordered

"Why don't you make me" Finn snapped

"You shall perish buffoon" the Templar unsheathed his sword

"Will see about that" Finn answered back with a smile and said it in a mocking way

The Templar charge at Finn, but he waited for the Templar to get a close shot. When the Templar was close, suddenly Finn unsheathed his sword and did a quick slash, But the Templar dodge it. The fire elemental swing his sword towards Finn's head, but he quickly ducked and gave him an air barrage slash, sending the Templar up in the air. (If you're wondering why the Templar didn't die, because of its heavy equipped amour) Finn quickly jump, about an inches higher than the Templar, then Finn delivered a massive slash, and again sending the Templar crashing towards the ground, Finn did an air recovery and landed beside the Templar. He extinguish it by stabbing his katana to its head.

"Are you alright" he helped Erica to get on her feet

"Yeah I'm alright, Thanks anyway"

"Is everything alright" Michael appeared with two royal guards carrying halberd

"Long story" Erica rolled her eyes, if it wasn't for Finn she would've been killed

~~It was sun down~~

Erica and Michael went home, as for Finn he went back to the Amazons, and found out that Cake and Fionna left already , thinking that they're back at the Tree Fort. Finn went back to his dorm and went to sleep.

~~In Finn's Dream~~

_Finn was standing on a dark place, then a flash of light entered the place. He saw Fionna and Cake all caged up and hanging in some pool of liquid nitrogen, then he heard a sinister laugh and he saw an evil-looking queen._

~~Reality~~

With a violent crack of lightning, Finn woke up, it was heavily raining outside, and he was sweating like a steamed corn.

"Oh Glob I hope I'm not too late" he thought to himself

Finn ran quickly to the Ice kingdom, cause it's the only place that has Liquid Nitrogen. He silently entered the castle silently, then he found Fionna and Cake down the dungeon.

"Hold on Fionna, I'll save you" he called them silently

"Finn you shouldn't come its a trap" Fionna warned silently

"Don't worry, I got this" Finn unlocked the cage.

Then the ground began to shake and raised , they were not on a dungeon after all, it was a 70 floor tower. Then he heard a maniacal laugh. It was Ice Queen.

"Ha ha ha, there only one way in and one way out,and It's on the ground floor, Ha ha ha" Ice Queen laugh

"What about the window?' Fionna mocked

"Oh about that, Only two people can get out using the window, then it magically disappear" Ice Queen smirked

"Hey Cake I have a plan" he whispered something to Cake, but didn't let Fionna know what's the plan

Cake shrank and entered Fionna's Backpack. "Finn, you and Cake go ahead, I have a bone to settle with this bitch" Fionna said on a serious tone. Finn took one step closer to the window.

"Fionna , I'm sorry" Finn suddenly grabs her backpack and threw her off the window, Cake formed a parachute

"Finn! No! Dammit!" she shouted, she began heard Finn fighting off Ice Queen's minions.

"I'm sorry hon, but that's what he wants" she said as she lands on candy kingdom.

~~Finn~~

"Dammit there to many of them, well at least I got Fionna and Cake to safety" he thought to himself. "Fight till you're dying breath, No matter who you Fight you'll never back down against evil" Finn remember what Joshua said on his death-bed. Then this made Finn snapped, He fought his way to get closer to Ice Queen. He then jump on every minions head, and with a one last leap, he was like flying towards Ice Queen with his sword point towards her.

~~Back to Fionna and Cake~~

"I've gotta save Finn" she said aloud to Cake

"What happened to Finn Michael asked along with Erica and the Royal guards, Cake explained everything to them

The gang race toward the Ice kingdom, and saw the tower doors opened. It was Finn, he was critically wounded blood was all over him. Fionna sigh in relief, then Ice Queen suddenly stabbed Finn on the back with an ice spike with frozen poison. (But if you're wondering why Ice queen is alive, read the story below)

~~Earlier~~

Finn stabbed Ice queen's tiara, Making her minion have their moral drop to rock bottom (still they fought, but it was easy to kill them) now Ice queen was fighting with sword and shield, but she got knock out.

Several minutes later, Finn was at the ground floor, he was heavily bleeding after all the damage he took. with haste Ice queen got to the ground floor with an axe, and gave Finn a big wound on his chest, Finn finally stabbed her on the right shoulder, and finish off the remaining minion. And opened the door.

~~Present~~

Erica shot Ice queen with an arrow on the left shoulder. (which is only the clear target she got) Finn went down on his knees. "Hey guys" he said with a bloody smile, Then he passed out.

"Quick we need him to get to the Candy Hospital!" Fionna ordered as the royal guards carries Finn's body


	6. Strangers

~~At the Candy Hospital~~

Finn was carried to the emergency room, blood was dripping off the bed.

~~At the emergency room~~

"Gumball were losing him" PB said worriedly, seeing the heart monitor, his pulse are getting weaker. "Pulse went line!" PB shouted.

"Defibrillator ready... 3... 2... 1... Clear!" Gumball said aloud.

Fionna and the other could hear it from outside, Fionna was crying, so was Erica.

~~At Marceline's house~~

Marceline was cleaning the house, when she cleaned the pictures. A picture frame fell, when she picked it up, she was shock for she already knows what this means. She got on to her knees and cried, it was her picture with Finn on it. The glass broke to half, and Finn's side was completely shattered. She cried and cried like she used too when someone close to her D-.

~~Back at Candy Kingdom~~

PB went out with a clearly devastated face, Fionna stands up hoping there's good news. PB shook her head and went to the lobby, Then Gumball got out of the room. "I'm sorry, but he didn't make it" he said in a complete sorrowful voice.

Fionna stood in shock, she requested if she could enter, and Gumball agreed then went out. Fionna entered the room and felt the coldness around it. She pulled down the cover sheet, and saw Finn's lifeless body, she quickly put the sheet on the same place, couldn't bear to see his dead body. As she approaches the door, behind her the body began to stand. (With the sheet on) Fionna slowly tuned around, and screams, Cake burst to the door and got startled, she stretched her hand into huge knuckle and punches him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Finn asked

"Finn your alive!" Fionna ran and hugged him

"Who are you? And why are hugging me?" Finn asked again, in a serious tone.

"It's me Finn, Fionna" she answered whose almost worried

"Sorry I don't know you, and please can you let go!" Finn shouted

"Hey bud! No one talks to my girl like that" Cake said in an angry tone

"Yeah, whatever" Finn replied whose getting annoyed

"Finn are you alright?" Fionna asked, who's about getting worried even more and tried to calm him down

"Get away from me!" Finn shoves her away and fell to the cold floor, when he approaches to the door Cake tried to stop him, but he pulled her away. With rage Cake stretched her arm to Finn and made him turn, and punched him in the face.

"Ouch Cake! What did you do that for? And why is Fionna on the floor?" Finn asked, whose like snapped back to his senses. "I'll get PB" before Finn could touch the door, someone just slammed it on his face.

"Ow come on!" Finn shouted in pain

"Oh I'm sorry Finn" Erica apologizes, and hugged him

"Who are you? And why are everybody keeps hugging me?!" he shouted

"Finn it's me Erica"

"It's useless, Finn has fallen into a deep amnesia, one bang in the head, and his back, and another bang in the head, his blank paper" PB explained as she entered the room. "Fionna you're the one who'll help Finn get him back to normal" PB said

"Well I could always do this" Fionna approached Finn and banged a metal tray on his head

"Fionna! What the biz man?!" Finn shouted

"Or maybe you could just do that, but one hard bang in the head he'll be back to his sickness again" PB said

"Finn, your back" Erica and Fionna said in unison, and both hugged him. The girls looked on each other, then snarled.

~~In Erica's mind~~

"Finn will be mine, and you won't stop me puny human. I'll even kiss him in front of my daddy, just to prove how much I love him, he will be mine" Erica snarled in her thought. (She was snarling to Fionna)

~~In Fionna's mind~~

"Oh no you don't sister, I know Finn likes me. (Which she's not sure, but she just said it) I will be his GF, just wait till the event" Fionna snarled back

They began pulling Finn back and forth, PB decide to separates them. "You guys, you're hurting him" PB scolded. "Cause everyone know I'll be Finn's GF" PB smirked and hugged Finn, which makes the two girl jealous, and began to fight over Finn, and Finn's face went purple from lack of oxygen, cause PB, Erica, and Fionna were choking him, out of hugging.

"Girls stop! You're choking Finn! PB and Erica you're a princess, so you must know how to behave one. Fionna you're a hero, so you must know if it's right or wrong to act like that" Cake scolded, she always act motherly which the three girls listen. "You can settle this on the event, Okay?" The three girls nodded quickly.

"Um, what is the event?" Finn asked

"Just wait until tomorrow" Cake answered

"tomorrow I thought we have a 1 week no-class" Finn said, who was getting confused

"Finn it's a part of the no-class" Fionna explained. "It just an event for something" as she said the "something" her cheeks went red.

"Oh, hey how come I'm alive?" Finn asked. "After all the damage I've taken"

"Maybe your heart starts beating again, or Grob, Gob, Grod, and Glob took pity on you" PB said

"Oh" Finn replied

"By the way congratulation Mr. Vice president of the student council" Erica said

"Vice President?" Finn asked

"You won the election this early morning, I signed you up. But when you were requested to come up stage, I explained everything that happened to you, the campus is amazed and elected you" Fionna answered

"Then Whose the president?" again Finn asked

"Me, I'm the president of student council, So for now on You'll call me Milly" PB answered

"Alright" Fionna rolled her eyes

Finn got his changed change his jeans and put on a blue shirt. (He only had his jeans on earlier, and of course he change in the bath room) He got out.

"I'll be heading to the school" He said to them

"Ok, me and PB are going to Erica's" Fionna replied

"And I'm heading to the Tree Fort" Cake said as she stretched outside

As Finn was heading to the school, he went first to his locker. And went he opens it countless letters fell down to the ground, He took his Holographic Cellphone, and pick up the entire letter, and put it on his dorm. He went to the principal and took his uniform, and again he went to his dorm. He opened up all the letters, almost all of them were love letters. He opened his HCP. (Holographic Cellphone) And he was shock, he saw dozens of meeting about some VP things, and when he scroll down he saw some schedule about some date starting next week, he counted it all, to his surprise its 108 girl, he scroll down to the last message, it was Cake's

'Hon if reading this, I think you need an acquaintance'

"Dang it Cake, you're gonna gave me an Insomnia" he face-palmed himself

He jumps into his bed and went to sleep.


End file.
